Déclarée morte
by Fiind-l0ve
Summary: C'était la guerre et pour protéger celle qu'il aimait, il l'enleva. La guerre est finit. Mais elle était toujours quelque part, sous le regard protecteur de son kidnappeur qu'elle aimait. Elle vit sous le mensonge, pendant que dehors ils vivent leurs vie, rempli de bonheur, sans elle. Jusqu'au jour ou le mensonge sera découvert...Résumé très bof (je ne suis pas douée). Venez-lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre**** : **Drame /Romance

**Pairing**** : **Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy _ Hermione Granger / Blaise Zabinni _ Hermione Granger seule _ Je ne suis pas sur encore, vous me direz ce que vous préférez et pourquoi.

**Disclamer**** : **Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Coucou chères lectrices (et lecteurs?). Je poste une Os qui sera peut-être en 2 ou 3 parties. J'espère que ça plaira. Je ne sais pas trop comment tourner la suite si j'en fais une. Drago ? Blaise ? Seule ?! Une idée ? Kiss

* * *

**Os : Déclarée morte : Partie 1**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

- Blaise, est ce que je vais rester ici encore longtemps ?

Le brun soupira et lui répondu droit dans les yeux.

- Oui Hermione.

La brunette se leva de son fauteuil en cuir noir et commença à monter d'un cran sa voix.

- Tu ne peux pas Blaise. Je t'aime tu le sais. Mais je veux voir des gens, je voudrais pouvoir acheter des livres moi-même. Me balader dans les rues. Voir le soleil.

Blaise se leva lui aussi et lui fit face. Gardant sa voix douce, toujours, quand il lui parla.

- Je le fais pour ton bien. Et les livres que je te prends tu les aimes n'est ce pas ? Le soleil tu le vois dans le jardin que je t'ai aménagé. Je ne peux pas faire plus tu le sais ! Moi aussi je t'aime et je veux te protéger.

Hermione soupira de lassitude. Cela faisait bien longtemps quelle avait abandonné. Elle n'était plus la super courageuse lionne. Blaise l'avait sauvé au risque de sa vie. Il lui avait tout donné en échange de sa présence. Elle l'aimait. Les moldus n'appelaient pas ca le syndrome de Stockholm ? Si sans doute. Mais il ne lui restait plus que lui. Et elle était bien avec lui. Elle avait ce qu'elle avait besoin. Il était toujours là pour elle, toujours. Elle ne souffrait plus. Elle ne tombait jamais malade. Les douleurs en attente de la guerre était partit. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui.

Elle ne souvenait plus trop ce qu'il c'était passé, lors de sa 7éme année. Elle se rappelait de Drago, d'Harry, de Ron et de Ginny. Mais elle évitait d'y penser. Pour ne pas pleurer. Et pour ne pas blesser Blaise. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

- Je sais Blaise, pardonne moi. Je suis heureuse ici avec toi. Oublie mes caprices. Je vais cuisiner se soir, ca sera une surprise.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses belles dents et partit en sautillant vers la cuisine spacieuse.

Blaise ferma les yeux et se rassit sur le canapé la tête dans les mains. Il se ravivait toujours de la même scène, 6 ans auparavant.

_**Flash Back**__** : **_

Il était caché derrière une statue dans l'un des couloirs de Pouddlard, et il espionnait, comme toujours, Le couple, qui sortait ensemble depuis plusieurs mois en secret, seul lui, Potter et les deux Weasley étaient au courant.

- Tu me rejoins dans la salle sur demande ?

Elle riait de tout son éclat. Le regarda de ses yeux marron brillant d'or et de joie et lui répondit la plus heureuse des femmes amoureuse.

- Comme tous les soirs. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Promis.

Son complice lui sourit, lui vola un baiser et lui répondit :

- Très bien. A dans 1 heure, alors.

Elle se remit à rire et le frappa dans l'épaule. Lui volât à son tour un baiser, qu'il approfondit de lui-même. Et la laissa partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Si rare que personne ne l'aurait cru, venant de Drago Malefoy.

Elle, la merveilleuse Hermione Granger. Pour qui, il avait un lien si puissant. Mais trop aveuglé par son « amour » elle ne le voyait pas. Elle était aveugle de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et c'est la 1èr règle pour rester en vie, toujours faire attention à tous les coins, à toute personne, vigilance constante, comme disait le fou d'auror.

C'est pour ca qu'il devait faire ce qu'il devait faire, de bien, pour elle. Il devait la sauver contre les autres et contre Drago, son meilleur ami. Drago allait la tuer, sans même le vouloir. Il le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mis un plan.

Dès que Drago fut dans l'autre couloir, laissant Hermione seule se diriger vers une porte, Blaise lui lança un sort. _Pour son bien._ Qu'il se répétait. Il mit en scène un enlèvement dans la bibliothèque, là où Hermione devait aller avant de retrouver son amant dans la chambre sur demande et de faire un corps à corps. Il avait renversé plusieurs chaises, balançant quelques livres par terre, laissant le sac d'Hermione renversé, vidé, par terre. En ne prenant que ce dont il avait besoin, pour elle. Et on n'avait plus revu Hermione Granger.

Il avait fait la chose qu'il fallait, il le savait. Pour son bien.

Il l'avait emmené dans une maison éloigné de tout et de tous. Il avait mis tout ceux dont elle aimait, bibliothèque remplit, grande salle de bains avec baignoire géante, une chambre immense avec tout ce qu'elle aimait, il le savait parce qu'il avait fait des recherches dans sa maison moldu, et parce qu'il avait regardé dans sa chambre à Poudlard, les photos, les posters, les bibelots...

Les premières semaines avait été dur pour elle et pour lui. Elle s'était battu, des semaines, par tous les moyens possible et inimaginable venant d'Hermione Granger. Elle lui en avait fait baver. Voir de toutes les couleurs.

Mais Blaise avait tenu, même quand le plan de la Lionne était de se laisser mourir, ne parlant plus, ne mangeant plus, ne se lavait que lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus se sentir, elle lui avait craché sa haine, son dégout, mais il avait tenu. C'était comme se battre avec quelqu'un en manque de drogue ou d'alcool. Il avait tenu pour son bien.

_Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre_. Et ensuite il la relâcherait. _C'était le plan_. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit.

_Et les mois passaient._

Il jouait son rôle à merveille auprès de Drago qui souffrait de sa disparition, il jouait le rôle du meilleur ami, il était là pour soutenir celui qui avait mal. Auprès de Potter, de Weasley et de sa sœur, qui se battaient pour la retrouver, faisant des prisonniers pour les interroger sur l'enlèvement d'Hermione. Mais sans résultat. Aucune.

_La guerre est finit. Enfin. _

Les recherches continuèrent pourtant. Récompense sur récompense. Mais toujours aucune nouvelle. Le sauveur ne voulait pas lâcher. Blaise paniquait. Il savait la guerre finit, Hermione serait en sureté, mais il voulait la garder pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à la lâcher. Il ne le pouvait pas. Alors il prit la décision de ne rien lui dire et de continuer comme si de rien n'était. Et Hermione se rapprocha de lui, sachant qu'il était là pour elle. Elle l'aimait, c'était Blaise, elle avait confiance en lui. Il faisait ça pour elle. Alors il prit la décision de la garder pour lui et de ne plus parler du monde extérieur, qui, pour Hermione était toujours en guerre.

_3 ans._

Ron força Harry de laisser l'affaire. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ginny non plus. Plus personne ne supportait, la douleur de n'avoir aucune réponse. Il ordonna des éloges funèbres, pour sa meilleure amie, morte à la guerre. Le cercueil était vide. Harry ne tenait pas le coup, mais pour Ginny et Ron, qui avait perdu son 1er amour lâcha le fil qui le reliait à Hermione. Drago ne voulut pas assister à l'enterrement bidon, il partit de l'Angleterre, le cœur en miette. Blaise avait aidé, faisant la comédie d'un homme blesser qui avait perdu une amie chère. Et d'un côté il la pleurait aussi, parce chez lui, ce n'était plus la lionne fougueuse qui n'avait peur de rien qui l'attendait, mais une jeune fille perdu, qui n'avait plus que lui, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser.

_3 ans plus tard._

Tous avaient réussi à survivre. Harry et Ginny vivait un parfait amour, enceinte de plusieurs mois, Ginny fit plusieurs fois la Une de plusieurs magasines pour avoir participé à la guerre, et avoir capturé le cœur du Héros. Elle était la femme la plus aimé du monde magique, et Harry faisait partit du même parcours, en plus d'être devenu le meilleur joueur de Quidditch. Ron était partit se recueillir un peu partout dans le monde, avant de se poser un peu avec ses frères jumeaux dans leurs boutiques, qui faisait le tour de l'Angleterre. Le monde avait repris son cours sans Hermione Granger.

_** Fin**** du Flash Back**__** : **_

Il avait perdu contact avec un peu tout le monde. Ils ne se parlaient que par politesse mais sans plus. Et d'un côté ca ne pouvait que l'arranger. Hermione s'était rapproché de lui. Ils avaient même couchés ensemble quelques fois, mais sans lendemain. Elle lui disait souvent qu'elle l'aimait et lui répondait de même. Il l'aimait, mais pas par amour. Les Serpentards aimaient rarement. Il l'aimait c'était sur, quand on aime on fait des choses où l'on sait qu'on ne devrait pas mais on le fait. Pour l'autre. D'une forte, très forte amitié.

Il avait agit en Serpentard, il avait fuit en l'emmenant avec lui. Il ne regretterait jamais son geste, malgré le mal qu'il avait fait aux héros et encore pire : son meilleur ami, Drago.

D'ailleurs, il avait quelques nouvelles. Il savait qu'il revenait de voyage avec sa femme, Judith Collins Malefoy. Rencontrer en France.

Il avait donc oublié Hermione, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ! On ne peut pas oublier quelqu'un qu'on aime, alors il ne l'aimait pas. Si la guerre n'avait pas tuer Hermione, c'est lui qui l'aurait tué en lui brisant le cœur. Oui, Blaise avait bien fait de la ramener ici, près de lui.

**.oO°Oo.**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le « caprice » d'Hermione. Blaise était partit à un rendez-vous d'affaire. Hermione s'ennuya dans la grande maison, seule, il n'y avait qu'un elfe de maison, Capli, mais ca ne comptait pas, et en plus elle était occupée... Occupé pour la cuisine, il lui semblait qu'elle était partit au marché chercher des ingrédients… Pour faire le dîner. Cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait aller n'importe où dans le manoir… Alors elle partit visiter la seule pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans le manoir : Le bureau de Blaise. Par chance, le bureau n'était jamais fermé à clef et Capli était occupée et donc elle ne pourrait pas lui bloquer la porte.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Blaise lui interdisait cette pièce, et quand il partait l'elfe jouait au gardien. Malgré toutes ces années pleines de tentatives, elle n'avait jamais réussi à y entrer. Une fois, elle avait réussi à tourner la poigné, mais Blaise était apparut, et lui avait gentiment, comme toujours quand il lui parlait, demandé de ne pas y pénétrer.

_**Flash Back**__** : **_

- Hermione, s'il te plait. Ferme cette porte.

Hermione soupira, elle y était presque, et referma la porte.

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas entrer ?

- Hermione, tu as toute la maison à toi. C'est la seul pièce qui m'appartienne. C'est mon jardin.

- Est-ce là que tu cache les prostituées ?

Il rigola, elle le suivit. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules, les lui serra doucement, pour faire pression, la relâcha, mais pas du regard et lui répondit.

- Hermione… Je te fais confiance pour que tu n'y rentre pas. C'est la seul chose que je te demande. C'est mon espace. Et non, il n'y a pas d'autre fille que toi ici. Et je m'en contente largement.

Elle soupira, il lui supplia du regard, elle finit par hocher la tête pour lui répondre que, oui, elle n'ira pas dans la pièce. Il lui baisa le front, mis ca main gauche dans le dos et la poussa vers sa chambre, où une de leur nuit de plaisir les attendait.

_** Fin**** du Flash Back**__** : **_

Elle s'arrêta de respirer quelques secondes et relâcha la pression d'air de ses poumons. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, poussa la porte en grand, les bougies fixé aux murs s'allumèrent par magie, elle continua d'avancer dans la pièce _interdite_, la décoration était sombre, froide, couleurs de Serpentard, Argenterie, mur vert et noir, des tableaux de ses ancêtres, surement. Une bibliothèque, plus petite que celle aménagé pour elle, que des livres de magie noire apparemment, vu les titres qu'elle lut de loin, et des dossiers remplissaient celle-ci, le bureau d'un homme d'affaire.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau en bois foncé avec au centre un tapis de velours vert foncé, elle regarda vite fait les papiers qui ne la regardait pas et tombât sur le journal de presse sorcier, d'hier. Elle le prit dans ses mains, pour être sur qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas une illusion. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, non ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas fait ça. Il l'aimait. Pas lui. Jamais.

Et dans la maison calme on entendit un long et horrible hurlement qui sortait d'une douleur profonde. Il l'avait trahi. Blaise.

Quand il rentra enfin chez lui, Blaise ne trouva pas Hermione, il l'appela, pas de réponse, pas de pas qui descendait les marches en les sautant 2 par 2 ! Pas de hurlement « j'arrive ». Il attendit quelques secondes qui lui parure des heures. Il s'inquiéta. D'habitude elle était là à l'attendre avec un sourire de le revoir. Il appela l'elfe de maison, qui apparut 2 secondes après. En s'inclinant l'elfe demanda d'une petite voix :

- Oui maître ?

- Où es Hermione ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite et Blaise hurla de panique :

- REPOND ELFE ! OU EST HERMIONE ?

L'elfe de peur lui répondit :

- Dans votre bureau maître. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir, je m'occupais des courses.

- VA-T'EN ESPECE DE BONNE A RIEN !

Et l'elfe disparut. C'était la 1ere fois qu'il parlait mal à l'elfe…

_« Parce qu'Hermione te reprends souvent ! » _

Oui, Hermione n'avait pas lâché son association la SALE.

Bon ! _La bonne nouvelle pour Blaise_ _?_

C'était qu'elle était toujours dans le manoir.

_La mauvaise ? _

Elle était dans son bureau, là où il y avait toutes les preuves de son plus gros mensonge.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, lace et défaitiste, il monta les escaliers de marbre foncé. Arrivé à l'étage, il vit la porte ouverte, il fit un pas, et puis deux et la vis, là, assise par terre avec tous les journaux, qu'il avait gardé, à son plus grand malheur, les plus connus du monde magique Anglais à ses côtes, fermé, mais il se doutait qu'elle avait du tout lire, et il se revu plusieurs années plus tard, lorsqu'il l'avait enlevé.

_Non !_ Il ne supporterait plus là Hermione brisé.

Il accourut près d'elle. S'accroupi, sans la toucher et lui parla doucement.

- Hermione… Je t'en pris dis moi quelque chose.

Silence.

- Hermione. Si… Si j'ai fait ca… Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je devais te protéger.

Silence.

- Je t'en pris essaye de comprendre mon choix !

Silence.

Elle tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui et lui parla avec une haine profonde.

- Tu ma mentis. Trahi. Pendant des années. J'ai été ta prisonnière sans aucune raison. Par ta faute j'ai tout perdu. Il ne me reste plus rien. Ceux qui m'aimaient, vraiment, me croient morte… MORTE ! JE TE DETESTE ! … Je regrette le jour où j'ai osé te regarder autrement que comme un Serpentard minable que tu es ! JE TE HAIS ! … Je te hais ! Oui je te hais Zabinni !

_Zabinni_ ! Elle avait appelé par son nom de famille ! Non. Non elle n'avait pas le droit.

_J'ai fait ça pour toi Hermione, pour toi ! Non ne me haït pas. Je t'aime. Dis-moi que tu m'aime. Dis le moi. Non ! Ne me haït pas pour ce que j'ai fait !_

Blaise se leva, pris d'un automatisme, et ses yeux se posa sur les magasines, sur le dernier qu'il avait reçu, celui d'hier, il y avait Ginny et Potter en photos, la rouquine avait un ventre bien rond maintenant et le jeune couple avait une main sur se ventre rebondit. Et en phrase du dessous il y avait une petite phrase dis du Sauveur :

_« C'est une fille. Elle s'appellera Alicia Hermione Potter. En l'honneur de ma meilleure amie Hermione Granger, qui est morte pour la guerre. Même si elle me manque je suis heureux aujourd'hui avec ma famille.»_

Blaise s'éloigna de la jeune fille, à reculons tout en regardant les magasines qui avait mise à nu ses mensonges. En quittant la pièce il murmura, dos à Hermione une main sur la poigné de porte, qu'il n'avait jamais verrouillé:

- Je suis désolé. Je l'ai fait pour toi.

Et il partit dans sa chambre, laissant une Hermione seule dans le bureau qui pleura ses amis qui l'a croyait morte et qui étaient heureux alors qu'elle, elle avait tout perdu. Tout.

**.oO°Oo.**

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard._

Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait pardonné à Blaise, mais elle lui parlait un minimum. Elle lui ordonna de lui dire tout, tout ce dont elle avait loupé. Alors il lui raconta tout. Sauf pour Drago. Il ne pouvait pas. Et Hermione ne lui en demanda pas plus. Pour le moment.

Elle déprimait toujours, et encore plus sombrement. De savoir que ses amis avaient mis 3 ans à la rechercher alors qu'elle était si près d'eux. De savoir qu'elle avait loupé la réussite de la guerre, et de nombreuses choses avec Ron, Ginny, et Harry. Harry, qui avait du se battre sans elle, alors qu'elle lui avait promis d'être là jusqu'au dernier moment. Quelle serait son bras droit quand le siens serait affaibli. Quelle serait ses jambes pour l'aider à avancer droit devant. Elle avait tout loupé. Elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper le temps perdu. Elle en voulait à Blaise, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Non, pas le droit. Mais elle l'aimait. Alors elle lui pardonnait un peu son geste. Un peu.

Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à vivre. Elle se laissait aller. Comme au début. Alors Blaise fit la seul chose qu'il ne voulait avoir à faire un jour. Il la laissa partir. Mais il sentait qu'elle reviendrait à lui. Il ne lui restait plus que lui, après tout. Les autres l'avaient oublié. Il ne lui restait plus que lui.

Hermione était enfin contente de sentir la liberté soufflé dans ses cheveux plus long, moins broussailleux. Elle avait tellement changé depuis sa 7éme année, les autres allaient-ils se souvenir d'elle ? Allaient-ils l'accepter ? Ce dont elle était sur en tout cas, c'est qu'elle avait hâte de revoir tout le monde et de leur dire : Surprise ! Je suis bien là. Et vivante.

La 1ère personne qu'elle voulu voir était son véritable amour. Drago Malefoy. Son prince.

Après que Blaise lui est tout dis sur ses amis, elle voulut découvrir où Drago vivait, elle voulait le voir en 1er. Le serrer dans ses bras. Alors elle rechercha l'adresse de Drago sans regarder ce qu'il était devenu. Voulant garder la surprise.

**.oO°Oo.**

Elle ne sut jamais si c'était un pur hasard, mais elle vit la maison de Drago, magnifique, fleurie, un petit jardin, et non un grand manoir tout froid. Et sur le perron elle le vit. Beau. Comme en 7éme année, mais plus grand, plus musclé, plus adulte, mais toujours si beau. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Et elle pu profiter de la vision.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma cape ?

Hermione sursauta. Parlait-il à elle ? Non il ne l'avait pas vu, il était à moitié de dos à elle. Et là, elle comprit, il y avait une magnifique jeune femme qui sortit tout sourire de la maison avec la fameuse cape dans la main et l'autre était sur son ventre rond de plusieurs mois. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre. Il l'avait oublié. Remplacé. C'est elle qui devait être à cette porte tout sourire à lui tendre sa cape et porter son bébé.

C'était elle qui devait être là et non cette magnifique inconnue.

Drago sourit à sa femme, l'embrassa et embrassa son ventre. Se retourna pour partir au travail, et s'arrêta en voyant une ombre s'éloigné. Il avait cru un instant, qu'_elle_ était là. Il avait dut imaginer. Comme souvent dans le passé, où il la voyait dans les couloirs courir tout sourire vers lui et s'évaporer quand il lui tendit les bras pour la réceptionner. Il transplanna après avoir dépassé la barrière. Et ne se posa pas plus de question.

**.oO°Oo.**

Lui aussi l'avait trahi. Il avait une nouvelle vie, sans elle. _Le pire ?_ Il avait sourit à la femme comme il lui souriait à elle seule du temps de Pouddlard. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il souriait de la sorte. Papa. Il allait devenir papa. Il l'avait trompé….

Non… Elle disait n'importe quoi.

Il avait refait sa vie. Il était heureux. C'est tout ce qui lui importait. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime, pas vrai ? On les laisse partir, et être heureux. Oui. Et c'est ce qu'elle fera. Elle les laissera vivre leurs vies heureuses. Sans elle.

Elle repartit là où était désormais sa place. Près de Blaise. Là où elle ne fera de mal à personne. Là où quelqu'un savait qu'elle survivait.

**.oO°Oo.**

_Le soir même._

Blaise attendait devant la cheminé vide de chaleur. Il l'attendait. Il espérait qu'elle rentrerait. Oui, il l'espérait.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et il vit Hermione se diriger vers lui. Il ne dit rien quand elle se mit devant lui, debout, de toute sa beauté, malgré la tristesse et la détresse qui émanait d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner un jour, mais je sais que tu la fait pour moi. Tu as raison. Je devrais rester ici, parce qu'ils se sont habitué à mon absence. Et, _il_ est heureux maintenant. C'est le principal. Je suis là et je ne partirais jamais. Je resterais ta prisonnière Blaise.

Blaise ne dit toujours rien. Et puis il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

- Je t'aime. Tu aurais souffert. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Parce que je t'aime. Ils sont heureux. Tu le seras aussi, je te le promets. Nous pouvons même partir et vivre une autre vie, où on pourra sortir quand tu le voudras, même sous la pluie, qu'importe du moment qu'on est ensemble. Ensemble. Je t'aime.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras, hocha la tête, pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord.

**.oO°Oo.**

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard._

Drago n'avait jamais été dans la maison de Blaise. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais invité. Et Drago n'aimait pas venir chez les gens sans les prévenir avant, parce que, quand il était jeune, ses parents entraient dans sa chambre sans prévenir. Et ayant pris cette habitude lui aussi, trouva son père sur sa mère, dans une danse, nu, leurs corps trempé de sueurs. Choqué par l'image de ses parents faisant l'amour, il s'était forcé avec les années de toujours prévenir de son arrivé, pour éviter les surprises non désirée. Mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne recevaient aucune réponse pour ses missives envoyés. Il voulait lui demander à être le parrain de son futur fils. Mais n'ayant aucune réponse, ni à son bureau, qui ne put le renseigner, il s'inquiéta. Il toqua, plusieurs fois, lançait des jets de magie de couleurs différente pour lui faire signe. Mais il ne vit personne, pas même un elfe. Ouvrant la porte par magie, il ne vit plus rien. Aucun meuble, pas âme qui vive. Il visita tout le manoir. Pas un tableau. Pas un canapé, pas de table, pas de chaise, aucun meuble qui aurait pu prouver une habitation, quelconque. Il monta à l'étage. Rien, à part dans une grande chambre, un livre par terre, prouvant enfin que quelqu'un avait séjourné ici. Il le prit intrigué et souffla dessus pour enlever le surplus de poussière.

_« __L'histoire de Pouddlard__ »_

Il ouvrit la couverture du début, aucune écriture, aucun nom. Il tourna les pages et fit tomber une photo par terre, qui devait servir de marque page. Il la prit et vu Hermione et lui en 7éme année se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle, rayonnante et lui, la tenir fermement de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne, il était sans le moindre sourire, mais il savait qu'il était heureux à se moment là. Au second plan de la photo, Weasley et Potter qui faisaient les pitres derrière. Il se souvenait que c'était le petit Crivet à Gyffondor qui avait appris à la Weasley fille de prendre des photos en version sorcière, et ils avaient servit de « brouillon », il n'y avait eu que 2 magnifiques photos, sur des dizaines…

C'était Hermione qui avait récupéré cette photo, avec ses amis en fond et Drago avait pris la seconde, la même, mais sans Potter et Weasley en second plan !  
Dans sa tête il entendait le rire d'Hermione résonné, la dernière fois où il l'avait serré dans ses bras, embrassé… La dernière fois.

Il garda la photo entre ses doigts et parcouru le livre jusqu'à la fin, et vu le nom d'_Hermione Granger__, _écrit de sa main, de sa belle écriture. Avec son index il traça le prénom. Et il se souvient comme dans un flash back, qu'elle avait décidé d'écrire la date toutes les fois où elle lirait le livre. Il vit plusieurs dates, datant de Poudlard. Il pensait voir la dernière date vers leurs 7éme année, mais quel ne fut pas sa stupeur en voyant la date datant de plusieurs semaines. Le jour même ou il avait vu une ombre s'éloigné, ayant cru même que c'était elle.

_Hermione était vivant ?_

_Blaise ? _

_Trahison ? _

_**.oO°Oo.**_

_**Je pence faire une suite. Mais que d'un ou deux chapitres. Mais cela dépendra des reviews que j'aurais. Mais rien n'est sur. Alors je ne promets rien.**_

_**Kiss**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre : **Drame /Romance

**Pairing : **Hermione Granger/ Drago Malefoy ou Hermione Granger / Blaise Zabinni ou Hermione Granger / Seule. Je ne suis pas sur encore.

**Disclamer : **Hélas ils ne sont pas à moi mais à : JK ROWLING**.**

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou chères lectrices (et lecteurs ?). Voici le second chapitre. Et avant dernier, peut-être, je pence, je ne sais pas. Dîtes-moi tout ! Kiss

* * *

**RaR**** :  
**

**Loupiote** : Je vais réfléchir pour le couple, j'avoue j'ai beaucoup d'idée de fin et j'ai énormément de mal à choisir. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutiens. Kiss

**Love.H.D** :Oui je suis tout aussi fan du couple Drago/Hermione, hélas il a une femme, et ils s'aiment. Drago ne peut pas toujours avoir de femme qui le trompe pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Hermione si facilement. xD Je suis super contente de ta review, elle m'a bien remonté le moral. Ca fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de mot. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Kiss

**Lecteur** : Voilà la suite xD. Ah, je n'avais pensé à la belle et la bête. Merci pour ta review. Kiss

**Meleserpentard** : Merci pour la review. Les pensées de Drago sont confus, il vient de découvrir une chose impensable. Elles se mélangent. Et dans tout ce bazar il ne comprend que 2 choses, que son ami, Blaise la trahi, menti. Pour les couples, moi même je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de questions, de solutions, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir. Avec Drago sa serait si facile de briser se qu'il à construit, pour Hermione. Avec Blaise aussi tu me diras, lui seul comprendrais sa douleur. Vais-je faire un Happy end où tout est beau tout est rose, ou une Dark end, où elle se sentira un point mort, une intruse dans se monde de paix, alors qu'elle vie encore l'époque de la guerre... Seule, elle aurait un nouveau départ. Mais quoi choisir... Pas facile. Merci pour ta review. J'y réfléchi sérieusement promis. Kiss

**Clotilde** : Merci à toi pour ta review. J'essaye toujours d'être original. Moi aussi j'adore le couple Drago/Hermione, mais suis-je aussi méchante pour brises son couple parfait ? Je verrais xD Kiss

**Momo0302** : Voili voilou la suite. C'est vrai Blaise à détruit sa vie, mais il est le seul qui la comprenne maintenant. Plusieurs années sont passées, et Hermione ne se voit pas revenir dans le bonheur que les autres ont mis temps de temps à avoir, et elle, dans sa tête, son corps, elle est encore en pleine guerre, elle reviendrai détruire le bonheur des autres. Partir seule, est aussi la solution. Je verrais ce que je vais faire. Kiss

* * *

**Déclarée morte : Partie 2**

**BoNNe LeCTuRe !**

* * *

**.oO°Oo.**

- Drago, que ce passe t'il ?

Silence.

- Est-ce le travail qui te préoccupe temps ?

Silence.

- Je suis si fatiguée, ça fait 2 semaines, tu entends ? … 2 semaines que tu ne me parle plus.

Drago leva enfin la tête vers sa femme. Il souffla pour évacuer, s'alléger, mais cela ne l'aida pas. Il se leva de son fauteuil de « maître » de maison, s'approcha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras, autant qu'il pu, son fils prenant toute la place.

- J'ai trouvé la maison de Blaise vide, il a déménagé et je ne retrouve pas sa trace.

Sa femme soupira, enfin il lui parlait, pendant un instant elle cru avoir retrouvé le Drago froid, triste et distant qu'elle avait connu, et elle avait eu du mal à briser sa carapace, des années auparavant.

- Pourquoi ne te donne t'il pas de nouvelles ? Vous vous êtes disputez ?

Drago la serra plus fort contre lui. Sentir son corps si chaud, si rempli. Son fils, allait bientôt naître, il ne pouvait partir à la recherche du passé, mais il ne pouvait abandonner. Il en deviendrait fou. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, il allait devoir s'en occuper avant que son fils ne naisse, oui c'était la solution la plus sur, mais est ce que Judith le laissera faire ?  
Il l'a relâcha, pris ses deux mains et la guida vers le canapé 3 places, où il la força à s'assoir.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours, avec Potter…

Judith ne le laissa pas finir. Mais comme toujours, elle ne hurla pas. Elle ne hurlait jamais. Elle était si douce…

- Quoi !? Mais, le bébé va arriver, et il nous reste tellement de chose à faire…

Il serra plus fort ses mains dans les siennes, si fortes, si grande, si puissantes qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je dois y aller avant. Je reviendrais, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, je ferais tout mon possible pour. Je serai là pour l'arrivé de mon fils.

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains et murmura :

- Ton fils… Nous n'avons même pas choisis de prénom pour lui… Et ou vas-tu allée ? Pour faire quoi ? Et en plus avec Harry Potter ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ami.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas amis, mais nous nous respectons un minimum, comme des adultes. Je ne sais pas trop ou on va aller, mais je dois m'en occuper.

Silence. Elle le regarda, et reconnu son air de : « je le ferais quoi que tu dises » et su qu'elle avait déjà perdu cette bataille.

- Très bien, mais je veux des nouvelle, le plus possible, et je veux que tu sois là pour son arrivé. Et je veux qu'on choisisse son prénom, maintenant. Et… Quand pars-tu ?

Drago sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en guise de remerciement.

- Je pars demain matin, le plus vite je pars le plus vite je rentre. Pour les prénoms laisse moi un peu réfléchir et je te dis ça, mais après ta sieste. Repose-toi ma femme, tu porte ma progéniture.

Elle rigola, son rire était si léger, si précieux pour lui.

- Oh oui c'est bien un Malefoy que je porte, vivement qu'il sorte, je n'en peux plus de me sentir si énorme et empotée. Réfléchi bien, et je ne veux rien de prétentieux s'il te plaît. Il te ressemblera bien assez, ne lui donnons pas un peu plus la grosse tête.

Il sourit et l'aida à monter les marches qui les menèrent à leur chambre. Il s'étonna toujours de sa propre maison. Il avait toujours pensé vivre dans un manoir, comme tous ces ancêtres. Et non dans une maison si… Familial. Pas de portrait de famille de tous les Malefoy, à par lui et Judith, et une photo de leurs fils, à venir, sur le rebord de la seule cheminée du salon. Il aimait cette maison, elle était remplie d'amour, de joie, de tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé, même si la femme en question avait changé. Mais il l'aimait, sa femme, Judith, son rayon de soleil, dans son monde si noir. Depuis Hermione, il n'avait été si bien. Judith le sortit de ses pensées en grimaçant, se coucher était de plus en plus en difficile pour elle.

- J'ai mal au dos, ton fils aura ma mort.

Il sourit, mais son sourire ne monta pas bien haut.

- Je vais rester avec toi. Dors maintenant.

Judith lui sourit, ferma les yeux et s'endormit plusieurs minutes plus tard, allongé sur le côté, Drago derrière elle les yeux fixés sur la famille qu'il avait construit et réfléchi aux prénoms. Bien sur il avait déjà réfléchi à plusieurs possibilités, et rien de « prétentieux » comme elle le pensait.

Il avait tellement changé depuis Pouddlard, finit le garçon dur et froid. Finit la vie de riche au sang pur. Il avait perdu toute fortune à la fin de la guerre et le manoir Malefoy avait été détruit par le Ministère, le manoir possédait trop d'ondes négatives, noir, néfaste, et pour le nouveau monde sans méchant, valait mieux tout raser… Heureusement, il avait pu récupérer quelques effets personnels auquel il tenait, mais sans plus. Tout ca était derrière lui. Son avenir était près de sa famille, Judith, les parents de celle-ci, qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert et surtout son fils, sa chair et son sang, et non de souvenirs sombre, où le sang, la douleur, l'horreur y étaient bien présent.  
Il chassa vite ses pensés, parce que tout ce dont il avait besoin était dans ses bras. Judith lui donnait de l'espoir, du bonheur, tout ce qu'un homme puisse rêver… C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Sa tendre se réveilla et le réveilla par la même occasion en se retournant difficilement sur le dos, puis face à lui.

Elle lui souffla des paroles, qu'il eu du mal à comprendre.

- Hey. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fait une sieste.

Il cligna des yeux, lui embrassa le front, se redressa un peu mieux, enfin il se réveillait entièrement.

- Oui je voulais profiter de ton corps.

Elle l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et serré dans ses bras attendit dans le silence de leur chambre. Plusieurs minutes après Drago finit par lui dire les prénoms qu'il avait envisagé, brisant leur solitude :

- Finn, Kennan, Brennan, Connor, Edan, Shane, Declan et mon 1er choix Aedan. C'est vrai ils sont assez ressemblant comme prénom, mais c'est des petits coups de cœur pour des prénoms de garçon.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, comme elle en avait le secret. L'amour.

- Aedan me plait vraiment bien, et tu sais, mon amie Livia m'a offert un livre sur la signification des prénoms, tu veux savoir ce qu'il en est ?

- Oui ! Même si je ne fais pas confiance à ce genre de chose, pourquoi pas. Alors lis moi ce qui se dit sur se prénom.

Elle prit le livre sur se table de nuit, et écrit le prénom sur une page vierge, attendit quelques secondes et un texte apparut. Drago s'installa plus confortablement, et mis sa tête dans le creux de son cou, ferma les yeux et écouta sa belle lui faire la lecture de sa douce voix :

_« Signification du prénom Áedán_

_Etymologie : Forme plus ancienne d'Aodhan._

_Genre : Garçon_

_Origine : Irlandais_

_Qui est-il ?_

_Quel Charme et quelle présence sécurisante ! Assurément, Áedán ne laisse pas indifférent. Calme, posé et équilibré, il est désireux de plaire et de faire plaisir. Pour cela d'ailleurs, il n'hésite pas à user d'armes redoutables : sourire, conciliation, tolérance, tact, diplomatie et même raffinement. Esthète et perfectionniste dans l'âme, il possède une nature scrupuleuse et se sent souvent des obligations familiales. Celles-ci le déterminent fortement, soucieux qu'il est de ne pas faire de peine à ses proches. Il allie sensibilité, émotivité, et intuition, et est habituellement courageux et déterminé. Pourtant, il lui arrive, face à l'hostilité ou lorsqu'il se sent incompris, de se replier sur lui-même. Il se réfugie alors dans des rêveries et des chimères. Bien sûr, il préfère les jeux de l'amour à ceux de la guerre. Il peut réaliser de grandes choses et s'investir dans des associations ou mouvements, à caractère humanitaire le plus souvent, politiques ou artistiques. Mais pour cela, il a besoin d'être stimulé par les autres, ses amis, ses proches. C'est ainsi qu'on peut le voir novateur dans l'âme, sur un fond quelque peu utopiste. Enfant, il ne faut pas abuser de sa sagesse en lui donnant trop de responsabilités, car entre le dévouement et l'abnégation il y a un pas à ne pas franchir... Mais il ne faut pas non plus le surprotéger car il pourrait dans ce cas prendre le chemin de l'irresponsabilité, de l'indolence et de la nonchalance...Avec le 6 karmique, sa tendance peut osciller d'un cap à un autre...Les parents peuvent avoir une influence sur son choix professionnel futur, aussi évitez de faire parler vos intérêts plutôt que le siens._

_Qu'aime-t-il ?_

_Apôtre de la paix, Áedán a besoin que règne l'harmonie autour de lui : elle est nécessaire à son équilibre. La vie sentimentale et familiale est donc prépondérante. Pourtant à l'heure du choix, il peut arriver que son cœur hésite, car, chez l'une il aime la douceur, chez l'autre la beauté et chez la dernière la bonne maîtresse de maison... Il est vrai que son exigence et sa soif de perfection deviennent parfois de la maniaquerie. Malgré cela, c'est un homme agréable à vivre, sensuel et gourmet, qui sera sensible au confort douillet de son foyer et se montrera un bon père_

_Que fait-il ?_

_S'il ne reprend pas une affaire familiale, ce qui est fréquent, les domaines professionnels susceptibles de l'intéresser seront le domaine esthétique (décoration, parfumerie, fleurs, coiffure, menuiserie...), artistique, culinaire, ou gastronomique..., les activités à caractère social ou liées à la santé, les activités en rapport avec le confort et la maison (immobilier...), les professions qui exigent précision et minutie. »_

- Fin. Et bien j'aime beaucoup, il fait vraiment un mélange de nous deux. Tu ne trouve pas ?

- Je savais que ce prénom me plairait ! Alors on dit oui à celui là ou tu veux qu'on regarde d'autre choix ? Tu n'en avais pas en réserve ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- J'en avais quelques uns, mais ils sont très utilisé, et sans vraiment de signification. Mais j'ai un vrai coup de cœur pour Aedan. Vraiment. Il me plaît, et je me vois déjà appeler notre enfant… Aedan.

Elle souri à sa pensé, de son petit garçon courant dans le jardin, son père riant et courant derrière lui, elle sur la terrasse leur faisant coucou de la main. Elle était si heureuse…

Drago la serra dans ses bras et elle en profita le plus possible, sachant qu'il partait bientôt.

**.oO°Oo.**

- Potter.

- Malefoy.

Le salut lancé, les deux hommes transplanèrent au Ministère, où ils avaient rendez-vous avec un des "détectives"

- Tu n'as rien dit aux autres j'espère. Weasley par exemple…

- Malefoy… Je t'ai dit que jamais je n'en parlerais tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu de mes propres yeux vu ! Tu crois que je pourrais leur dire qu'un de notre ami à enlever Hermione, ou je ne sais quoi encore, et qu'elle est toujours vivante quelque part… C'est du déjà vécu, il a fallu des mois et des mois pour que Ron puisse revenir en Angleterre, Ginny ne s'en remet toujours pas, et moi… Même moi je n'ai presque pas envie de te croire, parce que… Parce que ca voudrait dire que…Je... J'ai...

Harry ne pouvait le dire à voix haute et en plus devant Malefoy. Malgré le respect qu'ils avaient entre eux, l'amour d'Hermione comme lien, il ne pouvait lui dire sa plus grande faiblesse, son plus grand échec.

**.oO°Oo.**

Il a abandonné Hermione, il l'a laissé, il l'a même enterré… S'il s'avère qu'elle est toujours en vie, quelque part... En danger... Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner, mais si elle était en vie, si c'était vrai, alors il sera là pour elle et fera tout, tout. Sa Hermione... Dans quel état allait-il la retrouver ? Il essaya de ne pas penser à ça ! Il devait déjà être sur de ses infos, de Malefoy, serait-il se contrôler s'il la découvrait, de ne pas tuer Blaise s'il avait vraiment fait partit de sa disparition...

Il repoussa encore ses pensées, il devait être lucide, il ne pensait qu'à "s'il la retrouvait" mais s'il ne la retrouve pas, si Malefoy avait imaginé la voir, pour une raison ou une autre... Si le livre que Drago lui avait montré des jours précédents n'était qu'un hasard et que Blaise est toujours aussi touché par la disparition d'Hermione, s'il avait trouvé le livre dans ses affaires pendant le déménagement et que ça l'a abattu et qu'il a noté la date récente pour lui... Pour mettre fin à ses souvenirs... Quelque chose qui s'expliquerai facilement, ils prendraient un verre, tous les trois, ils parleraient du bon vieux temps, de leurs avenirs, garderont contact, et Harry retournera auprès de sa femme, Ginny et de leur magnifique fille, née depuis peu...

Ginny avait eu du mal à le laisser partir, normal il venait d'être papa, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner du jour au lendemain, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais Ginny était une des seule personne à le connaître, et quand elle avait vu son regard, elle avait comprit que c'était crucial pour lui, vraiment, alors elle l'a laisser partir, une des plus dur preuve d'amour, lui avait-elle souffler avant qu'il ne ferme la porte et se retrouve face à l'ange blond, quelques minutes plus tard dans une ruelle de Londres, le côté magique.

**.oO°Oo.**

Enfin le détective les réceptionna dans la "salle d'attente". Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un qui ne tournait pas autour du pot, Harry verra ce qu'il à leur dire et seulement à se moment là il verra si sa première impression était vrai.

- Pardon de mon retard. Une autre affaire. Asseyez-vous Messieurs, les chaises mangeuse de clients ont été retirées hier.

La secrétaire qui était derrière eux avec le café rigola, pensant à une blague, mais vu le regard de son nouveau patron, cela lui appris, que non ce n'était pas une blague. Drago se redressa un peu faisant attention malgré tout au bureau, pour être sur qu'aucun autre objet ne soit ensorcelé et Harry ne voulait qu'une chose : les informations. Le patron attendit que sa secrétaire ferme la porte derrière elle et ouvrit le dossier.

- Alors, je pense avoir trouvé votre homme, j'ai commencé l'enquête il y a peu, donc je vous avoue n'avoir que quelques photos de votre homme, mais pas d'une compagne. Alors je vous passe les détails, inintéressant, je vous lis le récapitulatif... Alors il vit dans une maison isolé, à côté de l'Australie, en Nouvelle-Zélande, la ville de Greymouth à côté des réserves protégées et du lac Ryan. Au 28 North Beach. Au nom de Moera Janie et Blaise Zabinni. Peu vu par les voisins qui disent ne voir que vivement l'homme. Du mouvement dans la maison quand lui n'est pas là, donc une autre personne que je n'ai hélas pas pu voir. La maison est protégé de plusieurs sorts, pour empêcher d'entré, ca c'est sur. Pas de cheminée, anti-transplannage, sort anti moldu etc... Niveau courses, nourriture pour 2. Il fait du sport mais juste de quoi se maintenir. Beaucoup d'allé/retour en librairie et une fois par semaine au fleuriste. Il travaille dans les bureaux d'une entreprise... hum hum, il ne cherche pas spécialement à se cacher. Il a gardé son nom et prénom, il fait quelques achats dans le coin magique du quartier. La seule chose est pour la compagne, je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois, mais je n'ai commencé les recherches que peu de temps. Laissez-moi encore une semaine et je vous dirais ce que j'ai découvert de plus.

Harry se leva de sa chaise, le visage dur.

- Non sa ira, merci de vos recherche, nous allons prendre le relais.

Drago se leva à son tour, tendit la main, et le détective ne put que lui tendre son dossier.

Ils quittèrent le bureau, pas plus allégé qu'à leur rentré. Ils allèrent au bureau de Drago, pour pouvoir en discuter tranquillement.

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées, et aucun des 2 hommes nu parlé.

- Malefoy, tu pense qu'Hermione est là-bas?

- J'en sais rien Potter, si je le savais je ne serais pas avec toi à tourner en rond, mais là-bas avec elle pour... Pour... J'en sais RIEN OK !

Silence.

- Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je ferais. Ce que je lui dirais, mais je sais que je serais heureux de la voir vivante. Mais je sais aussi que... Je suis perdu. A-t-elle été prisonnière ? A-t-elle fuit avec lui ? Tout n'a été que mensonges ? Mais la vraie question est... Est-elle vraiment là-bas, est-ce elle ?

- Je crois que je vais y aller de suite, pour le savoir, je ne pourrais pas reprendre mes esprits, et j'ai une famille maintenant, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Es-tu du voyage avec moi ?

- Je ne prends même pas la peine de réfléchir. Je viens. Je suis près à y aller tout de suite.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Voilà la partie 2. Je vais faire la partie 3 au plus vite. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment faire tourner l'histoire. J'ai tellement d'idées, Happy End ou Dark End… Enfin dîtes moi d'abord ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et je verrais. Kiss**


End file.
